


奥运冠军是我的/You Are My Champion 01

by Lux0310



Series: 奥运冠军是我的/You Are My Champion【Chinese Version】 [1]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, Swimming, Swimming Competition, Swimming Pools
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-26
Updated: 2017-01-26
Packaged: 2018-09-20 01:25:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9469301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lux0310/pseuds/Lux0310
Summary: 【Perface】【Niall Horan】，国家游泳队队员。2016年，里约奥运会。是奶儿第一次参加奥运会比赛。港真，第一次看到奶儿的人绝对不相信他会是游泳运动员。奶儿身高仅175，纤细的双腿，双臂的肌肉隐隐若若有些线条，但绝对没有一般运动员的肌肉强度，婴儿肥的小脸，还有一头耀眼的金发。不过，他的主教练很喜欢他，他的打水频率非常快，肢体协调，瘦削的身材让他在水中如鱼儿般灵活。除了，肺活量。以至于肺活量一直是他的项目教练对他的主攻目标。项目教练一直搞不懂小金毛平时笑的时候怎么就一口气能笑那么久不停，一到水下就不行了呢。可能是没吃药的问题吧。【Zayn Malik】，国家游泳队项目教练。这次备战里约奥运会，接手了奶儿的专项训练。Ziall❤️Holik





	1. 奥运冠军是我的01

Chapter 01  
下个星期就要去里约集训了。

最近的常训还算顺利，肺活量有挺大的进步，但Zayn觉得Niall的训练课时不充足，还没有肌肉练习还不够，肺活量不稳定，便让他在每天中午的常训加练。

可Niall怎么会为任何别的事情放弃食物呢。

最后一个星期了，Niall每次加练的时候时常会头脑发晕。大中午，简直不知道是饿还是大脑缺氧得发晕。

开始，Niall还告诉自己是要成为国家奥运比赛选手了，要尊崇奥运精神。

可是，所谓的奥运精神哪敌得过天生对食物的渴求。

更何况是Niall对食物的渴求。

还有两天去里约集训。

休息一天吧。

Niall告诉自己。

所以，这天，Niall没有加练。

在Zayn指导完后，他偷偷洗完澡，换了衣服，提前去游泳馆外的餐厅大吃了一顿。

Niall觉得自己简直不能更能了。


	2. 奥运冠军是我的02

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zayn抽烟的画面简直就是一道风景啊太撩人太帅了【捂心口

最后一天在国内常训。

今天是月检。

Zayn从主教练手里接过全体游泳队队员的月检成绩单。

只一眼，他就扫到了Niall的成绩。

肺活量体检数据，和，100米蛙泳。

他狠狠地盯着这两栏。

心里好像有一个小气球，慢慢开始膨胀起来。

只不过两三秒，他匆匆将成绩单交回主教练手里。

他无心再察看负责的其他队员的成绩。

莫名的情绪一下子冲上头顶。

他避开所有人，躲进男休息室。

靠在洗手台边，他深呼吸两下。

伸手从裤袋中掏出烟盒，两指捏住一支，咬在嘴里，打火机擦火，点燃纸卷包裹的烟草。

深吸一口。

剧烈的刺激感往肺部沉下去。

他含着淡灰色的烟雾没吐。

太阳穴突突地跳。

屏息两秒，他缓缓张口，吐出几个烟圈。

辛辣的尼古丁味麻痹了神经兴奋的大脑。

刚刚冲动得差点失控的情绪忽得冷静下来了。

该死

他刚回过神来。

什么时候他居然会为一个毫不起眼的学员起这么大情绪？！

他生性内敛、沉稳，遇事从来都是波澜不惊。

他对学员很严格，也培养过非常优秀的运动员。

但他从未如此情绪失控过，甚至和学员发脾气也是鲜少有过。

当初主教练让他带小金毛的时候，他也是不太愿意的，明显一个看起来做不了运动员的人，主教练却还像是捡到块宝似的，一个劲儿地往他这里推，希望可以让小金毛提高成绩。

他看过他的表现了，在常人中，算是非常出挑的，但相比于一般游泳运动员，他还有比较大的差距。

后来接手小金毛，发现他也是个挺可爱的孩子，充分相信教练，肯学肯练，性子很单纯，每次趴在泳池边听他说教的时候，那双水汪汪的狗狗眼总让人忍不住想抱抱他和鼓励他，虽然Zayn只做到了后者。

渐渐的，他对小金毛也开始上心了，也希望这个孩子能在自己的身体基础上，搏得最耀眼的荣耀。

但这次的成绩，也是出乎了他的意料。

他拿起烟，又吸了两口。

心情渐渐平复下来。

“呜呜~”

空气安静下来后，细碎的抽泣声格外明显。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 希望大家喜欢！谢谢支持！  
> （有什么想法都可以留言评论我~）

**Author's Note:**

> 这是2016年给奶儿23岁的生贺~  
> 希望大家喜欢！谢谢支持！  
> （有什么想法都可以留言评论我~）


End file.
